¡Enférmate más seguido!
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Gokudera no puede evitar enfermarse... y es que no sabe cuidar de su salud por estar siempre pendiente del Juudaime. Dato curioso que Yamamoto descubre: cada vez que Gokudera se enferma, habla dormido. Pero.. en sus charlas siempre está él. YamaGoku.


Bueno, primero que nada, es mi primer fanfic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y estoy segura que no será el último, aunque uno nunca sabe n n Es de mi pareja favorita, 8059, Yamamoto & Gokudera, YamaGoku... etc ^^ No ví todavía toda la serie, pero me gustó tanto la pareja que quise escribir algo xDD... Es algo corto y medio cliché, y eso que es solo el primer capi.

~ 3 ~

Gokudera Hayato simplemente guardó silencio ante aquel hecho. Namimori estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de los gritos y batidos que se oían en la cancha de baseball. Estaba todo perfectamente arreglado, como siempre. parpadeó cuando el viento le trajo una humareda de tierra; escondido desde done estaba, volvió a su tarea del momento... espiar. Extrajo un cigarrillo de la cajeta y, con sus ojos afilados, visualizó y enfocó en nueva cuenta el campo de baseball. Varios jugadores corrían y soltaban una retahíla de gritos emocionados... pero a él solo le interesaba uno: ése estúpido acosado por tantas zorras, aquel que tantos home run hacía... el absurdo intento de samurai, el Guardián de la Lluvia. Yamamoto Takeshi. Una especia de gruñido provino de lo más profundo de su garganta; se decidió que era mejor seguir caminando.

Era consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia el friki eran inesperados y, desde luego, confusos. Hacía tiempo lo había notado. El pasar tanto tiempo solo en su departamento cuando no debía vigilar a su amado Juudaime le había hecho volverse más introspectivo. Tomó aire y se colgó con desgana la mochila al hombro.

No pensaba siquiera en esperar al idiota... ni de cerca. Entonces, su cuerpo se tensó por cmopleto y dió un respingo. El cansancio hacía mella en él. ¡Ni aunque quisiera podría esperar al absurdo intento de samurai!

Dió unos pasos y se sintió cada vez más pesado... movió las piernas lo máximo posible ym, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento, la empujó y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, sin fuerzas.

- Imbécil... - alcanzó a pensar antes de caer en la completa oscuridad.

~ 3 ~

No necesitó empujar con ímpetu la puerta, pues estaba mal cerrada y tan solo rozarla se abrió frente a sí. Se llevó una mano a los negros cabellos y sacudió con fuerza, confuso. Se debatía entre ingresar... o no. En cierto modo, odiaba irrumpir en la privacidad de alguien... y le aterraba aún más que fuese la del medio italiano. No obstante, el hecho de que Gokudera no le hubiese esperado le hacía pensar que quizás algo malo le había pasado. Ingresó lentamente y avergonzado, aún pensando que estaba faltando el respeto al adentrarse de aquella manera.

Un ronco jadeo le puso completamente alerta. Caminó un poco más y descubrió al peliplata derretido en el sofá. Avanzó decidido y con una sonrisa, mas esta se borró cuando oyó nuevamente aquel ruido... era similar a un tosido. Se inclinó el moreno sobre él y no pudo evitar ver las anormalmente ardientes mejillas de la tormenta. Apoyó una mano en su frente.

- Dios mío... ardes - mas se ruborizó ante lo dicho.

Días antes, él y Tsuna habían insistido en que Gokudera debía descansar, pues el cansancio se notaba en sus hinchado ojos y en sus lentos movimientos. Pero siempre sonreía al décimo y le decía: "Estoy excelente... no se preocupe por mí". Y entonces, le miraba con aquella expresión de... inconformidad. Como si le reprochase algo.

"¿Tanto así me detestas?", murmuró Yamamoto, acariciando su cabello... mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Gokudera se removió incómodo. La mano de Yamamoto dejó una doble caricia sobre sus brillantes hebras.

- Idiota... - jadeó el otro; Yamamoto clavó sus ojos color miel en él... del susto casi se cae. Las verdes de Hayato temblaron y se abrieron - Idiota... - repitió con un tono de voz más suave, casi podría decirse meloso; un tono de voz que Yamamoto nunca habría pensado oír en boca del bombardero.

Takeshi se quedó... quieto, congelado. Esperaba un grito en cualquier momento, pero éste no llegó y el medio italiano se quedó callado, respirando con dificultad como era normal por su estado. Profirió un quejido y se cubrió aún más con las sábanas.

- Idiota... - comenzó nuevamente el smoking bomb - basta... - protestó con voz débil y, transformando su mano diestra en un puño, rozó con suavidad el rostro del moreno - deja de estar hasta en mis sueños... imbécil.

Por completo pendiente de sus palabras el baseballista sostuvo su mano. Segundos luego, Gokudera ya roncaba de nuevo.

- Hayato... - murmuró su nombre en voz baja, sorprendido.

¿Qué significaba "hasta en mis sueños"? No supo porqué... pero su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo considerablemente elevado.

- Deja al Juudaime... idiota... - su voz se oía tan débil, ronca y suave que no parecía el, pero sus labios se movían ligeramente - quédate conmigo... yo te necesito más...

Aquello se oía con tanta claridad que durante un momento creyó que estaba despierto.

- Gokudera... - le llamó Yamamoto, pero el otro estaba completamente dormido.

Se incorporó y buscó un paño adecuado para su tarea. Lo enfrió con agua y lo colocó sobre la frente de su... amigo. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su mejilla. El ojimiel arqueó los labios en una tierna sonrisa.

Era extraño ver al smokin bomb tan tranquilo y vulnerable. Por su parte, Gokudera se sentía perdiod. Sentía su cuerpo arder, pasando por alto que le escocían los ojos y todo el cuerop en general. Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando sintió algo helado contra su frente. Una voz cerca de él murmuro algo inentendible, la cual identificó como la de...

- Takeshi... - el aludido se estremeció al oír su nombre - te quiero... - aseguró Gokudera, convencido de que estaba solo y que se confesaba solo con aquella voz que provenía de su cabeza.

Gimoteó incómodo al sentir un peso cerca del suyo. Una fuente de calor comenzó a arder a su lado; sus pálidos y finos dedos tantearon la firme superficie. Yamamoto estuvo a punto de alegar algo cuando sintió los brazos del joven alrededor de sus hombros.

Tembló al sentir aquellas manos en su pecho y ambos cuerpos rozándose de manera sublime...

- Hayato...

Continuará.

Notas de autora: Espero que hasta ahora esté interesante, bonito... etc ^^ En fin, se aceptan reviews xD Favor que me hacen!


End file.
